Adagio et crescendo
by RaceTheWind10
Summary: Emily/JJ FEMSLASH. Part 3 of the '3 times Emily and JJ didnt let go' series. Smuff. Smut and fluff


**Title: Adagio et crescendo**

**Pairing: JJ/Emily Criminal Minds**

**Raring: NC 17**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Summary: Part three in the '5 times' series, A wonderful awakening **

**A/N: Written at my usual witching hour of 2 am, I make no claims as to quality. **

* * *

Somewhere above her a low, smooth voice sung softly in French, the sound like dark chocolate, filling her senses with the richness of emotion it carried and coaxing her toward waking. Touch followed sound as fingertips danced lazily across her skin in time to the melody. Still distant and languid, JJ felt her body's tug on her unconscious mind growing more insistent as the song faded to a simple melody hummed; the vibrations barely stirring the air even as the lips that had previously brought the song forth now turned to her, their delicate, lush softness like rose petals on her skin, whispering unheard promises as they touched her.

Those same lips explored the prominence of her collar bones and dipped to the valley between her breasts, and JJ reveled in the building of sensation as her body tightened, something coiling low and tight in her belly. It wasn't until her breast was kissed and one nipple was drawn into the moist heat of a knowing mouth, teased and sucked and nipped into a sensitive peak however, that she was pulled fully into the first pale light of a new day. JJ was carried to consciousness by a sparking, sizzling rush of sensation that washed through her body, crashing into the low, pounding ache building between her legs and startling a gasp from her throat.

Her eyes snapped open, the dark pupil deepening the cloudless blue of her irises for an instant before a gentle nip at her breast sent delicate lashes fluttering closed again. The loss of sight only intensified what JJ felt. Across her chest the cool satin of Emily's hair whispered. In its wake came the hot silk of her tongue and the intoxicating brush of long fingered hands mapping her body. The brunette's touch was deft, a maestro playing the instrument of JJ's body with breathtaking skill, making it sing, taking over her awareness until it surrounded her, eclipsing everything else.

Lost now as the subtle, ancient music rose within her, JJ knew only Emily; felt only soft lips against her own and the slow heat of a questing tongue in her mouth. Exquisite notes rang in her heart as Emily's touch moved inside her, pushing slowly deeper until JJ felt almost as if her lover might touch her very soul and she would break, shattering from the pleasure.

JJ didn't break though. Emily would never let her break, but with hands and mouth she would bring JJ to the edge, and send her over to fly free.

Some time later, they lay together, pale and gold skin, bright and dark hair tangled together against soft cotton, breath and hearts drawing as one. JJ propped her cheek on her fist and took a moment to simply look. Her gaze however, never made it past the rich warmth of Emily's eyes, and she found herself endlessly fascinated by the infinite shades of brown that she imagined changed with the emotion behind them. Emily reached up to stroke a stray wisp of hair behind JJ's ear, and the gesture turned into a caress. With her other hand, JJ moved to lace her fingers through Emily's where they rested across her body. The softest of smiles bloomed on passion bruised lips and together they rested in the still peace of the moment.

With merely the pull of her gaze, Emily brought JJ's head down to her shoulder, her body heavy with contentment at the feeling of the way their bodies fit. JJ shared the feeling, but fought the impulse to surrender her sight. Her eyes rested on the connection of their hands and she traced the contours of their interlocked fingers. Like a mobius strip, simple and seemingly without end, the image became a symbol, one that filled JJ with a surety and peace that went far beyond the physical satiation of her body. She could feel sleep beckoning, but JJ waited just one more breath. She wanted to fix the picture in her memory and frame it; forever a reminder of this and a thousand other moments equally precious, and a promise of a thousand more to come.

Fin


End file.
